Gas turbine engines have rotors provided by discs or drums which rotate at many thousands of revolutions per minute. The discs or drums have axial or circumferential slots into which roots of aerofoils are mounted and secured. It is important that the rotor is balanced to avoid component life-limiting stresses and strains being generated.
Some of the methods proposed in the past to balance rotors have included special weights within the slot some of which are secured by fixings such as screws which ensure the position of the weighted components is unchanged in use and damage to adjacent components prevented. Many of these weights have the disadvantage that special tooling is required to secure the weight in its desired location and the further disadvantage that there is potential for the disc or drum to be damaged which may require the scrapping or reworking of components.
It is an object of the present invention to seek to address these and other problems.